1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluff cleaning truck which travels along the frame of a textile machine such as a spinning machine to remove fluffs adhered to and accumulated on various portions.
2. Prior Art
In the textile machine, especially in the step of producing spinning yarns, an extremely large amount of fluffs or fly wastes occur. These fluffs adversely affect on the environment and lowers the function caused by adhesion thereof to the machine. In addition, the products are adversely affected by irregular take-in of fluffs. In the spinning apparatus, air is always brown against essential portions to prevent adhesion of fluffs. This process merely move the fluff to other parts, and the adhesion of the fluff to draft parts, spindle bearings and so on still poses a significant problem. In the past, for removing the fluff, an operator goes round the machine periodically or unperiodically to clean them by hand or the textile machine itself is overhauled once a month to remove a large amount of fluff.
Some of large spinning machines have 1000 spindles on both surfaces. The cleaning and overhaul by the operator as mentioned above are very troublesome, and it is difficult to satisfactorily remove the fluff by the cleaning conducted by the operator.